CanaLee Yamaguchi-Andrews
by 1-10 were taken
Summary: Tadashi never really knew his cousin but now she shows up and he doesn't know how to react, especially when he finds out she's a famous sports wear designer. This simply quiet boy is about to have his world shaken up by a wildfire that doesn't have control over herself. There's a better understanding of the story inside, don't knock it til you try it!


**CanaLee Yamaguchi-Andrews**

Chapter one

Wildfire

Yamaguchi Tadashi was a normal kid. He had soft hair that went in almost every direction with it's olive color. He had a soft face, making him come off as a pushover but really he just wanted to satisfy other people, and his face was covered in freckles. He was short when he was younger but now that he was in high school he was just about as tall as Tsukishima Kei, and he'd always been a beanpole. Yamaguchi never had any problems with anyone unless they had a problem with themselves, unless it was himself. He was the type of person to beat himself up over the smallest things: _I missed the ball, I made them all mess up, it's all my fault._ Everyone else knew nothing like that was even set near the truth, but he believed his corrupt mind more than his friends who they had gone through so much together. He had known Tsukishima, Tsukki respectively, since elementary school. He was being bullied and Tsukki intervened by calling the bullies 'lame' but Yamaguchi always thought he was grouped in that 'lame' and made him think he was weak. He was, but it's not like he was ever told that or even thought it til that moment where he also met his best friend. They had gone through life like any kids. They enjoyed volleyball and Tsukki never seemed to shake off Yamaguchi so he let him stick. But volleyball had given Yamaguchi something. It gave him something other that shadows and bullies and the label weak. Volleyball gave him himself. He was able to make new friends and not just have the one, it helped Tsukki with that too. It also gave him something to do other than beat himself up, he practiced and just wanted to do better so he wouldn't hold back the team and make them weak.

When Tadashi was just a toddler he met his cousin for the first time. They were the same age and even had the same birthday. He had always been more quiet and reserved letting people do what they wanted and do what he was told, she in comparison was a wild fire. She was half American on her dad's side and was raised there, American lifestyles were more relaxed than traditional Japanese. She wanted to color outside the lines, she wanted to mess up her new clothes and play all the more aggressive sports, not that she was aggressive, she just had a lot of energy. She wanted to make the river flow her way, not flow with the river. Years passed and they met again, not remembering the first time, by now they were seven. She had grown taller than him and her hair grew too. It had become a mix of light brown, dark brown, and olive; you could very distinctly see how it blended and it looked amazing. She had gained more freckles but they stayed within her cheekbones, just under her vibrant green and brown eyes. She didn't have eyes that were both green and brown, no, she had a green eye from her father and a brown eye from her mother. Her favorite color was an ice blue, she would never be caught without it and as time was wasted through years from meeting one to two she had become 'Daddy's Little Princess'. Spoiled rotten with anything and everything. She was nothing like Tadashi. She was CanaLee Yamaguchi-Andrews.

0+0+0+0+0

Tadashi was woken up by his alarm at the ripe time of 5:00, just in time to get ready for morning practice. The first thing he always did was check his phone, he never knew why he did this habit he just did. He would get up and make breakfast, then wake Tsukki if he slept over and today was one of those days. They would dress and prep for the day giving a short routine to do, but a routine nonetheless. They'd be out the door by 5:35 every time, like clockwork. They would always walk in the disappearing night and welcoming day, getting a last glance at the stars. They would always walk the same path in the middle of street with bags slung over their shoulders. Tsukki had his headphones around his neck but wasn't using them, He never used them in school or practice or at home really, so when did he use them? Did he even use them or were they part of the look? No matter what they walked in silence. By 5:50 they were walking up the school gates and ready to go to the changing rooms. The door was open with Tanaka already changing and a blur of orange running out and a blob to follow. They would get changed and head to the gym and wait for their captain to arrive with instructions. The practices would always be like clockwork, a set plan that flowed with the team to achieve whatever they wanted. After practice they would shower and go to class but not before cleaning up, only to put it all back for after school practice, and to take it back down after that. This was Yamaguchi's routine for days, weeks, months, of high school. He lived his life like clockwork and nothing could disrupt the cogs. Except for maybe a wild fire.

It was a Tuesday, Yamaguchi's favorite day and only nine away from his birthday. He didn't have to wake Tsukki that morning and marched to school on his own in the glowing sun. They didn't have morning practice today for whatever reason so he slept in a little. He reached the black gates of Karasuno and greeted them with a smile. To his left there was a small orange topped first year locking up his bike, to his right energetic second years were being calmed by the team's mother in training. Today could not have been better. He almost reached the front doors when he heard someone yelling, "SHI-SHI!" they shouted "SHI-SHI!" the continued until they were right behind him. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned not knowing what to expect.

"Can I help you miss?" he said as he turned to face her. She had short hair; just above the shoulders olive and brown hair with most of it pulled into a mid-rise, short ponytail and it was shimmering in the sun's light and covered her right eye, she had skin like porcelain; so pale and smooth and almost ghostly, yet beautiful, she was kinda tall for being Japanese but she didn't look fully Japanese, the eye you could see was… green? That's a little odd for being any denomination of Asian. She had this incredible smile that made you want to hug her or help her or give her something, like it radiated innocence but there was some other factor behind it. She wasn't wearing a uniform either, she was wearing athletic clothes, like she was a runner. Navy blue, maroon, and white shorts and a three-fourths zipped blue windbreaker and underneath was a crop top that matched the shorts and black running shoes. It took him a minute to take in her full appearance.

"Mister? Are you okay?" she said waving a hand in front of his face "Dude?" you could tell Japanese wasn't her first language.

"Uh, sorry. Did you need something?" he rubbed the back of his head like Hinata gave a bad serve and hit him.

"Yeah… I'm looking for someone."

"Do you know their name? Maybe I know them."

"Well, I haven't seen them since we were like seven and I can't remember their name, only that I called him 'Shi-Shi'." she said messing with her hands, as if contemplating if she needed a manicure "Sorry, if that's not enough."

"No, don't feel sorry. It's not your fault that you can't remember." and she apologized again in a different language, which she didn't mean to do and apologized again in Japanese. "So your first language isn't Japanese?"

"Uh, no. I'm from America, but my mom is from Japan! I came for my cousin and I's birthday, I can remember that we have the same birthday!" she said a little too bitter-sweet sounding, like she was reminiscing over lost memories or days. "Oh! I forgot, you guys always introduce yourselves no matter who you talk to! Um, I'm CanaLee Yamaguchi-Andrews!... shit you guys go last name first, right? Yamaguchi-Andrews, CannaLee! That sounded weird to say."she gave a little laugh and played with her hands some more.

"Yamaguchi-Andrews?"

"'Yamaguchi' is my mom's name and 'Andrews' is my dad's, so… yeah."

"I'm Yamaguchi, Tadashi."

"You're Yamaguchi too? Small world! Wait, you might be 'Shi-Shi'! What's your mom's name?" she said grabbing his arm in excitement.

"Kiroko,"

"That's my Aunt's name! You have to bee 'Shi-Shi'!" she was practically bouncing "Do you remember me? I'm your cousin!" she wrapped him in a bear hug but it felt more like a bear trap. Before he could tap out or say anything the bell rang and she let go. "I'll see you later Shi-Shi! I'll come back to pick you up and we can walk to your house!" she ran off of school grounds and turned to wave at him and fell. She got up and brushed herself off and gave a thumbs up before running like hell away, _she's fast. And a little different than most people, but fast._ While he walked into school with an odd feeling about her.

0+0+0+0+0

Classes went by quick that day, but only because he had his head stuck up in the clouds thinking about CanaLee, he's heard that name before but where? Was it some book? Or maybe a game? On T.V.? No, that'd be weird if she was on T.V. Maybe she plays sports and that's where he heard it! But he doesn't pay attention to American sports. Maybe Noya said something about her before? Either way the name sounded a little made up, like a character name in some online published story that wasn't very good. But Tadashi must sound like an odd name to other countries, right? _I have volleyball practice after school, and she said she would get me. She didn't even let me say anything about it, she basically wrote it in stone. But if I tell her I have to stay, she might get upset or something and that'd be awful! But I can't not go to practice, we're so close to perfecting everything! Everyone is! If I don't go I know that'll mess it up, all of it! But I can't leave her there! That wouldn't be fair to her and if I don't go it won't be fair to the team! Maybe I should tell Tsukki. He'll know what to do! He always does it seems._

"Hey, Tsukki-" the bell for lunch had just rung and the salt-a-saurus was already gone. Perhaps to get some food? But his mom always makes him lunch. Bathroom then. He'll wait until he's back.  
"Yamaguchi, there's someone wanting to talk to you." some random kid said

"Who would want to talk to me?"

"Don't know who she is but she seems excited about you."

"She? Oh-"

"Shi-Shi!" he was lost for words and didn't know how to greet her "Just call me CanaLee silly pants!" she gave a little laugh as he relaxed but was still embarrassed by his nickname that everyone could hear.

"Why are you here?... Not to sound rude or anything! I just wasn't expecting you!"

"That's alright! I just wanted to talk to someone, it's lonely to be alone. Don't you think?"

"Pardon me, can I get passed you?"

"Sure! Hey you're really tall! Do you do basketball or something? You should try running, I bet you're great at distance!"

"Hey Tsukki."

"Yamaguchi, who is this girl and why is she speaking English?"

"I was speaking English? Again?" that time she spoke Italian.

"She's my cousin, she just wanted to talk."

"CanaLee Tadashi-Andrews! It's nice to meet you Tsukki!" she said putting out her hand and just stared at her "It's a handshake silly! People shake hands all the time!" she finally got the proper dialect.

"Tsukishima Kei," he said ignoring her hand "Can I get through please?" she stepped to the side

"What's with the french fry?"

"What?" said the random kid from before.

"He's a french fry! Tall, blond, and salty!" everyone broke out laughing at her comment and how true it was. Tsukishima Kei didn't know how he thought of this girl. "I'll she you later Shi-Shi! I'm gonna go on a run until you get out of school! Bye!" she waved back and fell again but got up through a somersault and sprinted through the halls.

Before Tadashi could ask Tsukki anything the bell rang and classes started again so he sat nervous at his desk awaiting his later fate.

0+0+0+0+0

Yamaguchi made his way out of the school's main building with the french fry leading the way. Once they changed their shoes they walked across the dirt and to the gym. Well that's where they were heading before Yamaguchi stopped to talk to the girl from earlier. Kei watched from a short distance and didn't hear a word they said. His friend made his way back to him with the girl in tow.

"She wanted to walk home with me but we have practice, and she wants to watch." he said nervously.

"You better hope the captain is okay with that." Kei retorted as they paved a path to the gym. Yamaguchi started to look like Hinata before a game.

They went up to the club room and told CanaLee to stay outside as they went up the stairs. She soon got distracted by a butterfly. Other club members noticed her on their way up and had to ask who she was and why she was there. The only one who could really answer was Yamaguchi. Then Noya and Tanaka came in looking like they had seen a celebrity.

"Does anyone know why that girl is out there?" Noya asked as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"That's my cousin, she wanted to watch practice and walk home with me." the olive headed boy almost whispered.

"That's _your_ cousin?! Yamaguchi why didn't you tell me that she was your cousin!"

"I only found out this morning, I didn't think it was that big of a deal. I'm sorry!" the libro was just about as close to his face as he could without jumping.

"HURRY UP!" two voices yelled, one being Daichi, the other being CanaLee. They all changed a little faster. When they came out Daichi was talking to her with Suga standing next to him, they seemed to have a lot to talk about. Suddenly their line of vision registered another person, Noya somehow got down there faster than everyone just to talk to her. She seemed to like his energy and was blushing at whatever he said, then Tanaka ran to his side to join the conversation.

"Get down here guys! We have a guest!" Suga yelled up which made them almost jump the banister to get down there. "Yamaguchi, I believe you know who this is?"

"Yes, she's my cousin. But why is everyone making such a big fuss over it?"

"For everyone else this is Yamaguchi-Andrews CanaLee. She asks us all to just call her CanaLee."

"So your initials are 'CLYA', right?"

"Yes, Suga."

"Does that sound familiar to anyone?" Daichi asked and Noya bounced around "Yes Noya?"

"That's the brand of designer sports wear! It's named after the designer herself!"

"I was surprised that you recognized me. I didn't think anyone here would follow American sports or magazines. It's a little embarrassing to be honest." she fiddled with her hands.

"You're a teenage sports designer!?" Yamaguchi almost yelled "I knew I heard that name somewhere! Or at least your initials. That brand is so popular here!"

"Really? I have other people take care of that for me so I don't know this it shouldn't be such a surprise then?"

"Wait, why are you here if you have like a company to run?"Ennoshita is always rational like that.

"I came for our birthday!" it sounded a little rehearsed, as if it was a tape on repeat.

"'Our'?"

"Shi-Shi and I's!"

"Who's 'Shi-Shi'?"

"I am."

"SHE CALLS YOU 'SHI-SHI'! THAT'S ADORABLE!" the team chorused.

"Ever since we were little that's all I've ever called him!" the team almost melted at how sweet she was being.

"Okay we've stalled long enough! Go start running, then fifty diving drills each!" The captain yelled. The team groaned at the word 'running' what a great way to start practice… and then just above all the basses and tenors you could hear a soprano singing with joy.

"Yeah running!" she jumped "We should have a race! Who ever finishes first gets to… model for my next line of special volleyball wear!"

"You're designing a volleyball line?"

"I am now! It's better than just the basic sports. I mean, anyone can run but volleyball? Volleyball takes so much time and effort and is drilled into you for years and years since childhood! Other sports are: sign up and play. While volleyball has to start early in life to get precision and real skill. It's much more than a sport, I would say it's an art." they all stood there, overly happy and shocked at her thoughts "Oh, if you model you get payed. Like really well." they all sprinted to the gym and ran like hell.

"Do you do any sports, CanaLee?" Daichi asked

"Designing comfortable, form fitting, stylish, lightweight, sports wear is a sport all by itself. Besides I don't have time for much other than work."

"What about school?"

"I graduated last year, from college I mean."

"How old are you?"

"I'll be seventeen next week."

"You're that young and graduated from college?" his jaw dropped that she was so young and successful.

"Papa always said to be three steps ahead. Mama wanted me to slow down and have a real life like a kid, but I love moving fast." she turned to face him "I'm gonna go run now! You should too, because you'd make a great model." she ran into the gym with a jump, almost like she tried to clear a hurdle and he followed her and joined the team. They ran circles around the gym, almost all of them were trying to go full speed but none could. They thought they were but she could tell.

"They're not working at full potential." she blurted out as she passed everyone without trying "They could easily go 2.5% faster if they actually tried. 3.6% if they pushed themselves enough."

"How is she doing that?" Asahi asked through ragged breathing.

"I'm a world class designer and naturally gifted. Not to mention I almost never has down time, I'm always way ahead of everyone and never miss a beat. Whenever I have time to relax I spend it doing something that will help me in the future. Like I came for my birthday but now I have ideas for new designs and a race for a model. I'm always being productive!" Asahi let out a scream.

"When did you get all the way over here?! You were just there!" he noticed she didn't have irregular breathing and wasn't sweating a drop, while everyone else was just about drenched.

"I'm fast." she said as she zoomed off, not a minute later you could hear Kageyama scream and Hinata tumble down. The drills ended long after and they all tried to catch their breath. Some fell on the floor and heaved, others crawled because they couldn't stand, and the rest were barely there, just panting like a dog and no words could come from anyone but CanaLee.

"Alrighy! I have a clear winner!" they all tried to perk up. " The winner and model for my 'Volley' line; I just named it that, is ASAHI!" they all let out a "huh?"

"I came up to all of you while running to try and distract you. It was a test to see who would falter. With focussing on the run you all slowed down a little. Some of you completely lost your drive while Asahi was able to maintain speed AND focus on me. Even the captain fell with the rest, I expect better of captains. He also pushed to his max far more than the rest of you, he was running at 94.3% and during dives he had softer landings with deeper dives. Therefore he wins. Noya was in second and Kageyama was tied in third with Hinata. They were running between 92.6% and 94.2%, they were using more force at some points so it wavered. The rest of you have a lot of improvement to make."

"Can I ask something?" Noya got his breath back.

"It's about my hair covering my eye? Right?"

"Yeah, you always have it like that. In every picture I've seen and when you move it doesn't. What's up with it?" he was still panting a little.

"Well, it gives a bit of mystery. Do I have something to hide or is it just decoration? You'll probably never know the answer." the room was quiet, it did give a bit of mystery "Daichi, you should continue with practice. We could make another game out of it?" she turned to the marked 'one'. She wasn't trying to be, but she was naturally commanding, not rude about it but people just went with her and fell in line.

"We'll do a six on six game. She'll decide the prize." Daichi said almost having full breath.

"Right. Who ever goes furthest to their max will also get to model and they can pick someone to model with them and Asahi. It doesn't matter how many points you make, it matters who's actually trying. Although you're on teams you are still fighting every player on both sides of the court." _That's an unusual way to judge us._ Yamaguchi thought. _She's quick and affects everyone here, she's like a wildfire._


End file.
